


Something Whispered

by Esuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esuna/pseuds/Esuna
Summary: Hyun Ryu was absolutely head over heels in love. It was strong, it was pure, and it was mutual.





	Something Whispered

**Whispered something in your ear.**  
**It was a perverted thing to say,**  
**But I said it anyway.**  
**Made you smile & look away.**

 

"God, you're just ... you're just so _sexy_."

The timbre of his voice causes shivers to run up your spine, his breath warm against your ear. You turn to look at him with wild eyes. Hyun Ryu, possibly the most attractive man you've ever known, has just told _you_ that _you're_ sexy. Your face flushes red, your lips parting as you struggle to find words. He's watching you closely, his maroon gaze soft with a recognisable blissful joy. Even after everything you've been through together, he still leaves you breathless, causes your heart to thunder and your stomach to burst with butterflies. You grasp the index and middle finger of your right hand in your left. You're well and truly flustered, embarrassed in a good way, and you avert your gaze to smile timidly into the night.

He doesn't approve of that, presses his palm to your cheek so he can turn your head back to him. You can't resist, and you lean into his hand as you swallow thickly. You study his features, the flush of pink on his pale skin, the way that light blush compliments his frankly gorgeous eyes. You love the red that pops against his platinum strands of hair, you love the dark lashes that he peers at you through. You decide that closing your eyes is the only way you're going to stop your heart racing, knowing that every subtle look he gives you leaves your knees weak.

"Zen," you breathe out his name, unsure if you can form a sentence at the current moment in time. You can't help the worry in your voice.

"Please," his response is almost strained, as if he's holding something back. "Please, listen to me ... I promise you, I'm going to be honest."

You can't tell if it's your heartbeat you can hear, or his.

"You're so beautiful. Your eyes, your hair, the way you walk, the way you sound ... your voice is so enchanting, babe. Addictive. I'd call you, and even if you didn't pick up, your voice mail message would leave me reeling. I love you. I want to be with you. I want to spend the night with you, babe. Tonight. Please? I ... I need you." Hyun Ryu, a rising star--a guaranteed soon-to-be celebrity--is telling you things you'd only ever dreamt of hearing before. He knows what he's doing to you, and it leaves him blushing a few shades deeper. He recited what he was going to say to you for days, waiting for the perfect moment to say it all. He wanted to be romantic, he wanted to sweep you off your feet ... but, the party had been so emotional, that he couldn't hold it back anymore. He had to say it. He had to say it or he was going to _explode_.

-

He's leading you through the front door of his apartment, his fingers laced between yours. You're still flustered, and the taxi ride replays over and over in your head.

His index finger tracing the hem of your dress, the pad of his thumb shifting slightly against your thigh, pushing the fabric up by a fragment of an inch. The words he whispered in your ear, careless of the driver and whether or not he was listening. 

 _I love you_ , he had said. _You're so gorgeous_. _I want you_. _I need you at my side all the time_. _I want to make you happy--happy like you make me_.

The door closes behind you both, and he turns immediately, leaning forward. You're taken aback, eyes wide as he presses his soft lips to yours, his fingers running through the hair behind your ear, holding you gently in place. His movements are slow at first, and you know he's leaving you a chance to back out. Ever the gentleman, your Zen. You make no effort to deny his advances, and your lips move slightly against his. Minuet shifts, meant to reassure him that it was okay, that you were fine with this.

His tongue swipes across your bottom lip, seeking entrance. You grant it, and the deal is sealed.

-

Your arms snake around his neck as he carries you, kiss never breaking. Your legs are wrapped around his waist, his fingers digging into your hips as he holds you up against him. Your chests are pressed against one another. He eases you down, and you feel the plush mattress against your back, legs hanging off the edge of his bed.  Zen breaks the kiss and you both inhale with a soft gasp, chests heaving with the breathlessness you're both experiencing. He stands straight, unbuttons his jacket and tosses it to the side--expensive designer brands be damned. He strips his chest bare swiftly, a hungry lust in his eyes. Your breath hitches in your throat as he tugs at the hem of your dress once more. You comply, shifting and lifting your arms so he can peel it away.

The sight practically causes a skip of his heartbeat.

He kneels, hooks his thumbs under the waistband of your panties, and slips them down. His breath is hot against you, and you stifle a tiny moan. Your stomach is doing front flips, disturbing the fluttering in your gut as your eyes flutter shut. You feel his nose skim the sensitive skin of your inner thigh and you have to resist the urge to tense. He presses a tender kiss on the same spot.

" _I love you_."

-

The evening becomes a hazy blur, a mess of soft gasps and moans, of feather-light touches.

His tongue against you, your fingers woven into his snow white hair.

Your nails clawing down his back, his teeth against the tender skin of your neck.

Your legs around his waist, his arms either side of you, the feeling of warmth as he enters you.

The way your bodies move in rhythm, your breathing shallow.

Your names passing one another's lips, quiet whimpers to one another.

Silence becomes passionate, it becomes a dizzying whirlwind.

The heat. The way his body feels against your. Edging closer, closer, closer ...

and then spiralling together, holding on tight, neither of you wanting to let go.

-

You wake the next morning, tucked against him. His chin rests on the top of your head, both arms wrapped around your stomach, shielding you from the cold. The blanket wrapped around you smells of him, of mint and cucumber, expensive cologne saved for a special occassion--your heart tightens in your chest as you realise that you are the special occassion. You shift slightly so that you can bury your face into his pillow, sighing into it. Your slight movement causes him to mumble sleepily, and he pulls you into him. He kisses the back of your neck tenderly, despite the blanket of messy hair, and nuzzles in lovingly. You can't help but shiver at the sensation of his breath against your sensitive skin, and you wriggle down into the blankets, tuck yourself beneath his chin and sigh happily.

It's not long before you're drifting off again, secure in his arms, happy with his love.

You can't think of anywhere you'd rather be, can't think of anywhere safer.

 _With Zen, you are home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex.  
> Also dedicated to Alice! ... Because I dragged her into MysMes hell, and Zen is a cutie patootie.
> 
> It got a little mature whilst I was writing it, SO I'M SORRY IF THAT'S NOT YOUR THING, ALICE! ;;


End file.
